


Happy Valentine's day, daddy

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Its Valentine’s Day, and our favorite couple can’t wait to celebrate. An easy going day that ends with some takeout (fried chicken of course), a great movie, some cuddles on the couch, and just casual Fifty Shades of Grey inspired fun.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 14





	Happy Valentine's day, daddy

Valentine’s Day. A commercial holiday that brings in so much joy and love around the world from those in a relationship and single alike. For some, just the little things matter. For others, they would rather do it big and extravagant. For Taron and Richard, well it just depends on what’s going on around the time of the holiday. One year, they spent the day baking treats and watching movies with friends. Another year, they traveled to Italy for the week enjoying their time alone. Every year was spontaneous in a way. They hadn’t had anything planned. This year was no different, in that aspect anyway.

The couple woke up as normal, shared a kiss and a warm embrace, and began getting ready for their day. Taron had an early start on set, and Richard had the day off to meet with friends and get things done around the house. Taron took a shower and Rich made breakfast for the both of them. They sat at the table briefly and ate. Sharing their last few minutes of the morning together, they filled it with small talk and the mention of their plans for the day. Once the time came, they sealed their sweet “I love yous” with a tender kiss and Taron walked out of the door and into the world. There weren’t any set-in-stone plans for the two. It was looking out to be a simple evening, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company…..Except it wasn’t.

Once Taron had gone and about a half an hour passed, Richard cleaned up and began to get ready for his busy day ahead. He had a list of things a mile long to get done. He wanted tonight to be perfect and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure of it. 

See, the two of them had been interested in trying something new in the bedroom. They were open to anything thankfully so whatever it was, was going to be exciting. But a few weeks ago, they were eating at one of their favorite spots when Taron brought up something. Something interesting

“You know how we seen 50 Shades of Grey a while back?” Taron speaks up after swallowing a piece of chicken. 

Rich looks at him through his thick eyelashes and nodded, taking a sip of his water.

“What if we tried something like that?” He asked casually, but there was a slight serious tone in his voice.

Richard’s eyes widened a bit and he cleared his throat, putting his glass back on the table. “I’m not opposed to the idea. It could be fun.” He shrugged with a nod.

“I mean, it was just a suggestion. Don’t actually have to try it.” Taron’s voice trailed off a bit after seeing his boyfriend not give him a more animated reaction. Maybe he wasn’t into that as much as he was.

Richard seen his expression and pouted a bit. He didn’t want his baby to be upset. Anything he could do to please him, he would be more than happy to do. He reached his hand out and grabbed Taron’s firmly, interlocking their fingers. Taron looked into his ocean eyes. “I’m down for whatever you want to try, bub.” He gave him a promising smile.

Taron grinned and his dimples were on display. “We don’t have to try it soon. We can wait a bit.” He suggests.

Rich raises his eyebrow. “Why? Think you won’t be able to handle it?” He smirks and shoots a wink to his lover.

Taron gasps in shock and chuckles. “Very funny, Madden. It’ll be you not being able to handle it.” He sticks his tongue out.

Since that moment, Richard hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the idea. What’s better than seeing his pretty baby begging to be touched and used any way Rich wanted? And what better time than Valentine’s Day to make it happen? The mere thought made shivers travel down his spine. He had a bunch of surprises ready for Taron tonight and could barely hold in his excitement. 

Richard gets dressed in his signature black t-shirt and black jeans, a pair of brown boots, and a jean jacket. He fixes his hair and grabs his sunglasses and phone, making his way downstairs. Picking up his wallet and keys from the table, he slides it into his jacket pocket and heads out the door. Rich puts his glasses over his eyes and gets into his car. Let’s get ready for the day.

About 5 hours later, Richard arrives back home with his arms decorated in store bags. Shutting the door with his foot, he places all the bags on the table with a soft grunt. He walks into the kitchen and sits his glasses and keys on the counter, heading to the fridge for a drink. 

His phone rings loudly through the home in his back pocket and he quickly retrieves the device, looking at the screen. Seeing it’s his boyfriend, he smiles and answers without hesitation. “My beautiful baby.” He says sweetly.

Taron smiles. “Hello love. How are you?”

“I’m better now that you’ve called me.” He smirks to himself and pours himself a glass of water. He knows exactly what to do to make Taron blush. And that’s exactly what the lightly brown-haired man did as he slid his glasses over his eyes and walks towards his trailer.

“I was just calling to check up on you, see how your day was going. I’m gonna leave set a bit early tonight, so we can cuddle and watch movies. Just have an easy-going Valentine’s Day, ya know?” Taron speaks into his phone as he passed about a dozen people. “How’s that sound?”

“I would very much like that darling. We can have takeout and then desert afterwards. Might have a treat waiting for you when you get back.” Rich teases effortlessly and drinks his water.

Taron gasps just barely audibly, but Richard catches it and grins. Taron looks around and quickly unlocks his trailer door, slipping inside and locking the door. He leans against the door and clears his throat. “Wha-what kind of treat, Richard?” He tries to ask as normally as he could. Though it was a simple statement, it was filled with endless possibilities.

“Well wouldn’t you like to know?” Rich chuckles darkly. “Guess you’re gonna have to wait and find out, baby boy.” He finishes his water after speaking and makes his way to the bags awaiting on the table. 

“Rich, you can’t just tease me like that.” Taron whines a bit and bites his lip. “You know my mind runs wild when you talk like that.”

“You’re getting needy already. I can hear it in your voice.” Rich points out. This was the fun part. He loved getting Taron all worked up when he was away. 

“Well give me a hint or something, Rich.” He was almost begging. His curiosity was getting the better of him and his heart was speeding up a bit. 

Richard chuckles and pulls out the metal nipple clamps he bought earlier today. With a smirk, he responds to his boyfriend. “The only thing you have to worry about is being able to handle it.” He growls lowly at the end of his statement, feeling his body heat up at the thought of what’s to come.

Taron gulps down a moan threatening to leave his throat. He breathes out and closes his eyes. His imagination running wild with ideas, he can feel himself getting hard. “Shit.” He mumbles. Richard chuckles, hearing the reaction Taron had. That should be just enough teasing for now.

“Well, I won’t keep you love. I know you have lots of work on set to get done.” He says sweetly, as if he didn’t just tease the shit out of his boyfriend. “I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”

Taron grunts softly and bites his lip. “Tease.” He sighs softly. “I love you too. I’ll see you later.” He ends the call and rubs his face. He was going to need a cold shower before getting back to work.

Richard chuckles and puts his phone back in his pocket. He picks up the bags and makes his way towards the stairs and their bedroom. Time to set up.

Taron arrives home around 7pm. “Babe, I’m home!” He calls out as he takes off his shoes and jacket. He throws his shades on the side table and moves further into the home. He sniffs and his mouth begins to water. He follows the smell into the kitchen and when his eyes land on the counter, he smiles wide. He comes over and opens the takeout bag, taking in the delicious scent of chicken. He quietly opens the container on top and steals a piece of chicken, wasting no time to indulge.

Richard leaves their bedroom and comes downstairs. He thought he heard Taron come home, but there was a quietness to the home that indicated otherwise. “Taron!” He calls out and looks through the living room. As he looks towards the door, he sees Taron’s shoes and jacket hung up. Okay, so he was around here somewhere.  
He opens his mouth to call out his name until he hears rustling. Like the rustling of a bag. Raising an eyebrow, he makes his way into the kitchen. There, Taron is happily digging into one of the containers and eating like no tomorrow. Rich leans against the doorframe and chuckles to himself. He couldn’t believe his eyes.   
He clears his throat and watches amused. Taron stops in his tracks and slowly turns towards Richard, his hand holding up a piece of chicken between his teeth mid bite.   
Richard smiles. “Hungry?” 

Taron nods and finishes off his chicken in a heartbeat. “Starving.”

Richard walks over to him and kisses his cheek, wiping his face a bit. “Welcome home.”

After dinner and some chocolate lava cake for dessert, the couple change into comfortable clothes and sit on the couch and cuddle up to watch a movie. The night had been easygoing so far. But Taron didn’t forget their conversation earlier. It replayed in the back of his mind over and over while he sat on Richard’s lap and focused on the tv. 

Richard’s hand was gently rubbing up and down his thigh, his fingertips melting into his skin and feeling barely there. He was halfway paying attention to the film. His focus was mostly on his boyfriend. Rich thought to himself and smirked, he was ready to have some fun.

His hand continues to glide over Taron’s thigh gently, slowly rising with each stroke. Taron doesn’t notice at first, his mind completely immersed in the movie in front of them. This was the perfect opportunity and Rich was going to take it.

Richard’s hand gets higher and finally reaches the waistband of Taron’s sweatpants. Now he has his attention just a little. Taron shifts a bit on his lap and pulls the blanket up a bit further towards his face. Richard grins and slowly moves his hand over his crotch, creating some friction to make him squirm.

Taron’s breath hitches and he begins to blush. He keeps his eyes on the tv, but his attention was on Richard’s hand. He feels his boyfriend begin to rub over his crotch and he can’t help but get hard from his touch. And to add to the torture, Rich begins kissing the area near his ear and biting softly.

Taron moans softly and bites his lip. “Rich.” He shifts again in his lap, not knowing if he should push his hand away or leave it there.

“Hm?” Rich hums and bites on his earlobe teasingly. When Taron gasps, he takes the chance to slip his hand into his boyfriend’s sweatpants and wrap his fingers around his cock. Taron tenses under his touch and growls. He made the mistake of not wearing boxers.

“Rich, the movie.” Taron breathes out. He tries to talk, but instead moans when Rich rubs his thumb over the tip and starts sliding his hand up and down his cock. “Shit.” 

“Keep watching, love.” Rich whispers in his ear. Biting his ear softly, Rich moves his hand at a steady pace and wraps his free arm around Taron’s waist to keep him steady. The Welsh bites his lip and leans back against Richard’s chest, slowly giving in to his touch with each stroke.

Richard growls softly and speeds his hand up just enough, squeezing slightly. Taron chokes out a moan and closes his eyes. “Fuck, Rich.”

“You sound so fucking heavenly. Making me so hard just listening to you.” He says seductively in his ear, making the younger man whine out. Rich bites at his neck and twists his hand, causing Taron to thrust his hips towards his touch.

“Yo-ou keep doing that and I’m gonna cum.” Taron warns him through moans, but can’t help thrusting into his hand. “That feels so fucking good.” 

“You better not cum.” He chuckles in his ear and moves his hand faster. 

“You’re not helping me to not cum. You’re making it worse.” Taron whines and bucks his hips. The knot in his stomach was beginning to tighten with each twist of Richard’s hand. 

Suddenly, Rich stops his hand movements and solely kisses Taron on his neck. Taron lets out a sigh and pulls away, turning himself around on Rich’s lap to straddle him. He cups his face and smashes his lips onto his lover’s, swallowing every moan that left his perfect lips. Richard holds onto Taron’s waist and stands up, holding him tight.

Taron chuckles and looks into his lover’s eyes. “Relocating?” He asks, grinning.

“I have so much more in store for you love.” Richard mumbles into a heated kiss and walks towards the stairs, holding Taron as he goes towards the bedroom. Taron cups his face with one hand and pulls his hair back with the other, kissing down to his neck. Richard groans and pushes the door open with his foot. He closes it and goes over to the bed, laying Taron down but hungrily connecting their lips.

Taron wraps his legs around his waist instinctively and pulls him closer. His hands pull at the hem of Rich’s shirt, wanting to take it off him. Rich smirks and bites Taron’s lip with a slight pull. Taron moans at the gesture. “Not so fast, we’re gonna try something new tonight.” Rich speaks and pulls away from Taron, standing up fully. Taron watches him, slightly panting, and raises his eyebrows.

“Something new? Like what?” Taron asks and watches as Rich grabs a box from underneath their bed. Seeing how large it was, Taron was intrigued and excited, his body becoming a bit hot.

Richard looks up at him and smiles. But the look in his eyes had gotten a bit serious. “Do you trust me?” He asks sincerely.

Taron chuckles and shakes his head lightly. “Of course I trust you, Rich. You’re the love of my life.” He speaks gently with a sincere look in his eyes, a small smile on his face. 

Richard’s eyes shine a bit and he leans over, cupping Taron’s face gently and pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. Taron moaned into the kiss, but he felt nothing but pure love and adoration in it. This was his lover and nothing would change that.

After a few seconds, Rich pulls away once he feels the kiss getting heated. “Take your clothes off and sit on your knees afterwards.” He instructs him and opens the box, searching for something.

Taron does as he says, taking his time and savoring the moment. He stole glances at his lover, who was laying a few items down on the bedside table. The excitement was racing through his body and he couldn’t wait for what was to come. He sat on his knees once he was naked and looked towards Richard.

The Scottish noticed his movements still and looked up from the bedside table at Taron. The mere sight of him sitting there obediently made him want to ruin him right there. But he fought back the urge and let a cocky smirk plaster on his lips. He picks up something from the bedside table and hides it behind his back to keep Taron curious. “Close your eyes.”

His eyes flutter closed and he waits patiently for him. He hears footsteps nearing him and a gentle drift come across his body. He remained calm, though the room was relatively silent. Once he felt the bed dip, he knew Rich was close. Taron kept his eyes closed and let Rich put something soft over his eyes. A blindfold. A black one to be specific. Taron took a breath and kept his body calm.

Richard smiled and softly kissed his shoulder. The younger man’s body tensed a bit underneath the movement, but he soon relaxed knowing he was safe in Richard’s arms. He continued his trail of kisses that lead to his collarbone, small love bites being created as he added teeth. Taron moaned softly. “Giving me Fifty Shades of Grey vibes.” He chuckles. “The anticipation is killing me.” He speaks just barely above a whisper and Rich kissed his lips passionately.

“Good. I’m gonna grab the next thing. Just keep relaxing.” Rich kisses his shoulder one last time before reaching over and slowly picking up the nipple clamps. Taron’s ears pick up the soft rustling of the chain, but didn’t register what the sound was. Richard carefully opens one and looks at his boyfriend’s awaiting figure. “Are you ready?”

Taron nodded wordlessly and took a breath. Rich nodded to himself and gently put the metal against his skin. Taron jumped slightly at the coolness, but quickly relaxed after feeling Richard rub his thigh gently. He tightens the clamp around his nipple and looks at him for a negative reaction. But Taron bites his lip as if he’s enjoying the feeling. 

“Too tight?” The older man asks before tightening any more.

“Just right.” Taron smiles. Rich smiles and puts the other clamp on, watching his boyfriend’s body react to the new sensation. He adjusted quickly, as if he was meant for this.

“You comfortable?” Rich asks and gently runs his fingertips along his thighs, watching the chain connecting the clamps hang above his belly button. Oh, what this was doing for his body and imagination. They were definitely going to have more fun with those another time.

“I’m perfect. Please tell me there’s more.” Taron practically begs. Rich chuckles in response and gently pulls on the chain. The Welsh gasps out and bites his lip. His body was beginning to become more alert and sensitive.

“Lay back for me.” He instructs and Taron obeys. His head rests on the pillows beneath him and relaxes against the soft duvet. He can feel Richard’s soft lips kissing his shoulder again and, this time, trailing kisses down. Licking, sucking, biting, he gives Taron just about everything he has to offer with his mouth. When he reaches the chain, he takes it between his teeth and pulls on it just enough to apply pressure.

Taron moans out and arches his back at the sensation. “Oh shit.” He breathes out. Rich chuckles lowly and continues his trail down to his waistline. He bites at his skin, teasing as much as he could. Taron squirms a bit underneath him, but stills when a slap is delivered to his thigh. He hisses at the contact, biting his lip.

“Sit still.” Rich warns him and wraps his fingers around his cock. A small gasp leaves Taron’s lips. Rich leans forward and lays his tongue flat against the base, licking all the way until getting to the tip and slipping it inside his mouth.

“Ri-ooo fuck.” Taron sounds through the almost silent room. Rich flicks his tongue and twists his hand around his cock just the way he likes it. Taron couldn’t help but reach down and tangle his fingers in his boyfriend’s soft curls. Rich takes more of him in his mouth and bobs his head slowly. His tongue doing more of the work as he hollows out his cheeks. Taron’s hips thrust into his mouth on instinct, causing him to gag around his cock in surprise. “Shit your mouth feels so good.”

“I bet it does.” He smirks and switches hands, working one on his cock while the other reaches for the two pairs of handcuffs on the bedside table. He kisses Taron’s thigh before he lets go of him and sits on his knees. “Hold out your hands.” He instructs.

Taron slowly raises his hands, not knowing what to expect. Rich gently locks one cuff around his wrist and locks the other around the metal headboard. “Ooo I love where this is going.” Taron says teasingly. Richard chuckles and does the same with his other hand. 

“How do they feel?” He asks sincerely, gently caressing his cheeks.

“Comfortable.” Taron confirms. Rich takes that as a sign and begins to undress himself. It didn’t take very long, thanks to changing into comfy clothes early in the night. With a quickness, he straddles Taron’s lap and leans forward, giving him a hungry kiss. Taron immediately gives in, seeing he is completely vulnerable to his boyfriend. Rich grinds down on his awaiting cock, giving him just a touch of friction to indulge. Taron thrusts against his ass, needing more of course. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Too late.” Rich sticks his tongue out and grins. Taron shakes his head playfully and relaxes. Rich takes this time to admire the sight of his boyfriend. He smiles warmly in adoration. He was all his, until the end of time. The moment was cut short when Taron squirms underneath him. He laughs softly and pulls on the nipple clamps a bit to tease.

“I need you, Rich. Please do something.” A whine is hidden in Taron’s tone as he speaks. It makes Richard growl lowly and come back to his current headspace. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna get exactly what you want.” He assures him and grabs the lube, coating his own cock with the cool liquid. “And call me Daddy.”

“Ooooo, yes Daddy.” Taron teases and grins. Rich playfully spanks his thigh and he moans out. 

Rich moves down his body and sits between his legs. He teases Taron’s entrance with the tip of his cock and watches in lust as his body tenses, his back arching in need. He continues to tease him with not a care in the world.

“Please Daddy, I need you inside me.” He begins to beg and squirm.

“How bad do you want it?” Rich glides his fingertips across his skin, that barely-there touch sending sparks through Taron’s skin.

“I want you to ruin me.” Taron breathes out, biting his lip in anticipation. “Daddy, fuck me please.”

Richard tries to hold onto the little bit of self-control in his body and slowly fills Taron up. The Welsh lets out a gasp first, but a long moan follows after when Richard bottoms out. He stills for a second, giving Taron and himself a second to get used to the feeling and breathe. But Taron was greedy.

He began to move his hips, trying to create some friction. “More, Daddy.”

All self-control was lost as Rich began thrusting into Taron. Slow yet powerful, he gripped his hips and stroked into his lover effortlessly. Taron’s moans give him all the energy he needed to keep a steady pace. The way his baby boy looked, so vulnerable and ready for Rich to devour, made his cock harden more, if it was even possible.

This was more than sex; this was passion on a new level. Both men could feel it in the air. And it was amazing. Taron felt Rich push his legs up towards his chest and hold his thighs in place. In turn, he moved his hips in time with Richard’s thrusts. The new position was perfect for massaging his walls just right. “Daddy, oh fuck!” Taron calls out, his voice carrying throughout the room and beyond.

Richard growled at him calling out and picked up speed. His lust intensified and he didn’t see himself stopping anytime soon. He grabs the chain and pulls on it a bit harsher than before, giving Taron’s body another sensation to endure.

Taron arched his back and groaned, slightly tugging at his cuffs. “I-fuck-Daddy.” He stumbled on his words. This feeling was new and taking over his entire body. Would he be able to handle whatever else Rich had ready for him? His thoughts were interrupted when he feels the sting of a hard slap come across his thigh. This sent a lovely shiver down his spine. “Ugh Daddy!”

“You sound so fucking amazing, baby boy.” Rich groans. One of his hands moves from his body and grabs the headboard, giving him leverage to go faster. Though he was focused on Taron’s pleasure, his own was building up inside him. And the night was far from over. He continues on praising him, feeling Taron clench around his cock.

“Touch me, Daddy.” Taron begs through moans. He wastes no time moving his other hand on Taron’s cock, pumping him at the speed of his thrusts. “Shit, right there!”

Richard feels his cock twitch in his hand. “Don’t you dare cum. You gotta beg for it first.” He warns Taron as he fucks him harder, hitting his spot each time. A loud whine leaves Taron’s throat, his body taking too much at once. He could barely get any words out when Rich slaps his thigh again. “Beg for it. If you cum without permission, you will be punished.”

“Daddy! Please, please let me cum. I’ve been a good boy all day!” Taron starts begging with everything in him. Between his pants and the way Richard was hitting his spot, Taron was overwhelmed with pleasure and could break at any time. He wanted to cum, no, he needed to cum. He needed it bad.

“You can do better than that, baby boy. I feel you tightening around me and your cock is pulsing. Beg for it.” Richard pants out and grips the headboard harder, his knuckles turning white. 

“Please Daddy! I’ll be so good for you, I promise! Please let me cum! I’m not gonna last!” Taron’s voice is getting hoarse, but he begs as best as he can. Richard looks down at him, admiring how fucked out his baby boy looked. He closes his eyes and felt his own cock twitching.

“Cum for me, baby.” He breathes out. 

Taron doesn’t waste any time and lets the knot in his stomach release. He gasps loudly, arching his back as he lets his orgasm take over his entire body. He calls out Richard’s name in complete ecstasy and cums all over his hand and torso.

The sight alone was all it took for Richard to cum. His hips lets out a few sloppy thrusts and he finally stills as he spills into Taron. The groan that left his mouth sent a wave of arousal through Taron’s body. This was an orgasm like never before. It was as if passion and lust took over them completely as they slipped into the moment all together. A new experience they’ll never forget.

After a few moments, Rich slips out of Taron slowly, both whining at the disconnect. Richard lays beside Taron and slides his blindfold up so he can see. Taron opens his eyes and looks at him, a lazy smile resting on his face. Rich smiles relieved and unlocks one of his cuffs. Before he can get the other one, Taron grabs his chin and kisses him passionately. Richard melts into the kiss and pulls away with a smirk.

“That, more often. Please.” Was all Taron could get out. Rich chuckles and unlocks his other cuff.

“You enjoying yourself?” He asks as he watches Taron rub his wrists a bit gently. He takes them in his own hands and kisses them softly. The cuffs made an indentation in his skin when he pulled on them. “Sorry about that. They’ll go away soon.” He apologizes sincerely.

“And take away evidence that this happened? No way.” Taron giggles. “I want them forever.” He looks into his lover’s eyes and cups his face. “I loved every second of it. And I love you no matter what.” He assures and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

Hearing that made Richard’s heart smile. He pulled Taron close and kisses his nose. “I love you more, baby.”

“I know.” Taron smiles. “Now, I think its your turn.” He grins and straddles his lap, spinning a pair of cuffs around on his finger. Richard smirks up at him and holds his hips. Taron leans forward and kisses his neck, biting down. Richard hisses and closes his eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy.”


End file.
